Fragmentary Grey
by winkiesempress
Summary: Gumiya mungkin tak pernah menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berubah; dunia Gumi, bahkan warna-warna di langit. Namun setelah semua itu, Gumi tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu. Fragmentary Colors 2/9 : Grey


_Gumiya mungkin tak pernah menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berubah; dunia Gumi, bahkan warna-warna di langit. Namun setelah semua itu, Gumi tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu._

 **Fragmentary Grey**

 **by aruunee**

( Vocaloid doesn't belong to aruunee. I only own this fanfiction )

.

Warning : ada kemungkinan angst, tapi saya tidak yakin.

.

Gumi tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu.

Kalau saja Gumi memiliki tangan ajaib yang mampu memanjang menggapai dirgantara, ia pasti sudah menyibak awan mencari baskara.

Kelabu merajai langit, sementara dingin menggigit. Balutan jaket oranye tak mampu melindungi kulit halus Gumi dari serangan temperatur yang kian rendah. Bisa Gumi tebak, tak lama lagi rinai tirta pasti menghujam bumi tiada ampun, menciptakan rapsodi hujan yang mengalun.

Namun di musim hujan seperti ini, Gumi merindukan hari-hari dengan sinar mentari pada lazuardi. Ia tak suka warna abu-abu yang terlukis pada kanopi angkasa. Merepotkan, begitu pikirnya. Cucian tidak kering, dan suhu selalu dingin. Perut juga jadi selalu lapar bagi sebagian orang. Apa menyenangkannya?

"Dan inilah kakakku yang begitu aneh, menyukai langit yang berwarna kelabu membosankan." Gumi melipat tangan di depan dada begitu melihat sang kakak tengah mengarahkan pandang pada angkasa. Gumiya—kakaknya—hanya tersenyum kecil dan melontarkan ajakan,"Kenapa kau tidak ikut memandangi langit, Gumi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti kebiasaan anehmu itu." Tanpa pikir panjang, Gumi melangkah meninggalkan Gumiya. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya teramat berat untuk dilaksanakan. Tapi Gumi memiliki idealism tersendiri untuk hal ini.

Gumiya masih tak berpindah posisi, meletakkan tangannya pada tepian balkon, dengan mata terpaku pada bagian barat langit. Layung senja bahkan tak sempat menunjukkan eksistensi.

Gumiya adalah pengagum awan kelabu, pecinta kabut, penggemar hujan. Sementara Gumi adalah pecinta segala sesuatu yang cerah dan (baginya) membawa efek bahagia. Di mata Gumi, semua yang disukai kakaknya hanya hal-hal suram yang tak mengantar senyum-kenapa Gumiya begitu suka?

"Gumi, kau belum makan sejak siang." Tiba-tiba ibunya muncul. Gumi yang hampir mencapai kamarnya menoleh,"Aku belum lapar, Bu. Aku pasti akan makan saat makan malam, kok."

Tatapan sang ibu meredup. Selera makan Gumi benar-benar menurun akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat berbagai macam hidangan berbahan wortel sudah disajikan, selera makan Gumi yang dulu tetap belum pulih. Akhirnya, karena ia tahu akan percuma memaksa Gumi, ibu Gumi menuruni tangga sambil berucap,"Pastikan kau makan cukup saat malam nanti."

"Baiklah," jawab Gumi. Gumiya memberinya pandangan skeptis dari tempatnya berdiri tadi,"Apa benar kau akan makan cukup?"

"Entahlah. Haha." Kemudian tawa canggung keluar dari mulut Gumi. Ia balik bertanya,"Kakak juga, kenapa tidak makan?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak." Gumiya tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap di sini, memandangi kelabu sebelum gulita menggantikannya."

Gumi tak ingin meminta penjelasan pada kakaknya kenapa kelabu terlihat begitu indah bagi Gumiya. Gumi akan tetap seperti ini; Gumi yang tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu.

.

* * *

.

Akhir dari hujan nomor sekian pada bulan Januari.

Ada untaian pita sapta warna melengkung pada pirau angkasa. Sesuatu yang selalu dinanti-nanti Gumi, karena mampu sejenak memupus duka di hatinya saat retina menangkap kelabu. Diulurkannya jari telunjuk pada sang pelangi,"Lihat, perpaduan tujuh warna yang sangat memesona!"—meski ia ragu benar-benar ada tujuh warna.

Gumiya, seperti biasa, tersenyum. "Ya, Gumi. Memang indah sekali."

Gumi mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban sang kakak,"Apa? Bukankah kakak lebih menyukai warna abu-abu daripada warna-warna seperti itu?"

"Gumi tersenyum karena pelangi, bukankah berarti pelangi itu hal yang indah?"

Gumi ingin mengatakan, seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke masa-masa itu, maka itu akan menjadi hal terindah yang pernah ada-ia pasti mampu tersenyum tanpa artifisi. Ia pasti bisa mengembalikan ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan senyum yang pernah diukirnya dulu. Sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pelangi ...

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Gumi tak mungkin mengatakan itu pada kakaknya.

"Gumi, kau ingat? Saat kecil kau tidak percaya bahwa pelangi memiliki tujuh warna. Setiap pelangi muncul, kau selalu berlari ke balkon ini untuk menghitung warna pelangi, namun selalu tidak genap tujuh. Kau bahkan tidak mau menggambar pelangi dengan tujuh warna."

"Kakak masih ingat?" Gumi terkekeh pelan. "Masih lebih baik dari orang yang mewarnai seluruh kertas dengan warna abu-abu dan bilang bahwa itu langit mendung."

"Bahkan kau masih mengingat itu. Hah, masa kecil kita memang aneh ya? Jadi, ada berapa warna di pelangi itu, Gumi?"

Gumi termenung sejenak, kemudian menjawab,"Empat."

Gumiya tertawa,"Hahaha, kau memang tak pernah berubah, ya?"

Gumi tak memberikan jawaban. Gumiya salah. Bukannya tidak ada yang berubah. Malah terlalu banyak yang berubah dari hidup Gumi, apalagi setelah hal itu terjadi. Gumiya hanya tidak menyadarinya. Gumiya hanya tak perlu menyadarinya ...

Sejak semuanya berubah, Gumi masih tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu

.

* * *

.

Gumi tetap menemukan Gumiya di tempat yang sama, saat konstelasi gemintang tak nampak di langit. Gumiya mungkin siap mendengar gerutuan Gumi kala retinanya tak sanggup menangkap gemerlap bintang-bintang, terhalang saput-saput kelabu yang membuat angkasa kian gulita.

Ia baru selesai makan, meski hanya sedikit. Selera makannya tak pernah kembali sejak semuanya berubah. Ia makan hanya agar kakaknya tak marah, agar kakaknya tak mengeluarkan serentetan nasihat tentang gizi yang sudah bosan didengarnya.

"Kau ingat bahwa kau pernah membaca di buku, bahwa pelangi juga muncul pada malam hari?" Tiba-tiba Gumiya bersuara. Gumi mengangguk,"Percuma kalau dicari sekarang. Mendung."

"Mendung di malam hari memberi perasaan nostalgia yang unik, ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Gumi menjawab, terlalu cepat. Ada raut sedikit kecewa menghiasi paras Gumiya. Gumi menarik napas panjang,"Kalau tengah malam nanti ada petir, apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

"Oh, benar. Kau kan selalu ketakutan kalau tengah malam ada petir. Tapi, Gumi, aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tengah malam nanti petir menyambar? Apa yang kau lakukan jika menghadapi hal yang kau takuti?"

"Aku sudah menghadapi yang lebih menakutkan dari petir tengah malam, kakak." Gumi berkata dengan tegas namun kesedihan tetap tersirat. "Jauh lebih menakutkan."

Dan Gumiya tidak menjawab. Gumi tak menatap matanya, sementara Gumiya masih menanti Gumi memberikan satu kerlingan lagi sebelum ia menyuruh Gumi menghampiri kamar tidurnya.

"Kalau nanti malam ada petir." Akhirnya Gumiya yang memutuskan untuk memecah senyap,"aku percaya kau bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Bahkan meski aku sudah tidak menenangkanmu seperti biasanya. Lagipula, memalukan bukan, jika sudah kelas dua SMA namun masih menjerit-jerit memanggil kakaknya jika ada petir?"

"Terakhir kali aku menjerit memanggil namamu saat petir muncul, adalah saat itu." Gumi memutuskan untuk berbalik seusai menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ada rasa sesak yang memilukan saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun suara Gumiya selanjutnya menahan langkah Gumi.

"Maaf, Gumi."

Berapa kali pun Gumiya berusaha menghibur Gumi saat langit kelabu, tapi sama saja.

Gumi masih tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu.

.

* * *

.

Gumi telah menunggu cukup lama untuk ini. Ada banyak draf-draf susunan pertanyaan dalam otaknya, yang tak ia yakini akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan baik. Tapi Gumi sudah lama menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ia ingin bertanya saat sang surya merajai angkasa, agar pilu yang dibawa kelabu tak sedemikian dalam menyayat kalbu. Namun mengharapkan matahari di musim hujan seperti ini memang bagaikan mimpi ...

Akhirnya, di hari yang basah dengan aroma _petrichor_ menguar, Gumi mendekati sosok kakaknya di tempat yang sama. Mata Gumiya menatap tepat pada pupil Gumi, seolah tahu dan siap akan apa yang mau Gumi utarakan. Mata Gumiya yang tak lagi bercahaya itu ...

"Katakan." Gumi memulai, dengan jeda satu helaan napas yang dalam. "Katakan padaku, apa kau ini. Roh? Makhluk halus yang menyamar? Atau bentuk delusi dari kegilaanku? Karena aku yakin, mereka selalu mengira begitu. Aku gila. Terlalu frustasi untuk menerima realita. Jadi, katakan padaku."

Gumiya terlihat tenang. "Aku? Tentu saja aku ini kakakmu, Gumi."

"Kakakku sudah tiada." Gumi berucap dengan lantang, namun getir. "Kakakku sudah tiada, di hari berhujan yang abu-abu. Petir menyambar dengan frekuensi luar biasa. Ia terlibat kecelakaan!"

"Tapi kau bicara denganku saat ini, bukan?"

"Kau hanya delusi. Aku sudah memanggil-manggil kakakku saat itu, bahkan ketika suaraku beradu dengan guntur dan gemuruh. Dia tak pernah menjawabku, karena dia tak akan pernah kembali. Jadi kau ini apa?"

Gumiya tersenyum pilu. Gumi tahu benar itu memang senyum milik Gumiya yang selalu dilihatnya semasa Gumiya masih hidup, namun ia berusaha yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapannya bukan Gumiya.

"Kau sudah bicara denganku berhari-hari, Gumi." Ia masih tersenyum. "Sekarang hanya kau yang tahu, apa aku ini. Roh? Apa kau percaya bahwa masih ada roh yang bergentayangan di dunia? Makhluk halus yang menyamar? Apa makhluk halus mau bicata panjang lebar dengan baik bersama manusia? Delusi? Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan, apakah aku ini nyata, fana, atau sekedar delusi. Hanya kau yang tahu."

Gumi menahan air mata yang telah terbendung, sembari menjawab,"Delusi. Aku yakin kau hanya delusi. Delusi yang muncul karena ketakutanku hari itu. Ketakutan yang jauh lebih besar daripada seribu malam menghadapi petir. Kau tahu apa nama ketakutan itu? Kehilanganmu ..."

Gumi tidak tahu apakah semua ini bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Ia yang selalu mendapati sosok sang kakak di balkon saat langit menjadi kelabu, tempat favorit Gumiya untuk mengumpulkan kenangan-kenangannya. Gumi yang merasa sosok maya Gumiya mampu menjawab semua perkataannya.

Namun sekarang, Gumi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa seluruh kata yang keluar dari bibir Gumiya hanya imajinasinya. Hanya karena ia masih ingin mendengar Gumiya berkata demikian. Masih ingin mendengar Gumiya mengingat-ingat masa kecil dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Oleh karena itu, ia menciptakan delusi sedemikian rupa.

Walau kenyataannya, Gumi berusaha sepenuhnya menyadari, ia selalu sendirian di balkon itu. Bicara sendiri. Menatap awan kelabu sendiri. Menghitung spektrum warna pelangi sendiri. Mengingat kebiasaannya saat petir, sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia berdebat dengan siapa? Mengapa sampai detik ini ia masih berpikir sang kakak menjawabnya?

"Jadi, sekarang, Gumi ..." Gumiya bersuara. Atau setidaknya, Gumi merasa Gumiya bersuara. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku pergi?"

Pertanyaan sulit.

Gumi tak ingin selamanya terjebak dalam kenangan dan delirium, namun bagaimana jika pada realita, ini sedikit memupus kerinduannya pada sosok Gumiya? Bagaimana jika pada realita, ini membuatnya merasa Gumiya tak pernah pergi? Bagaimana jika Gumi merasa benar-benar sendiri? Tapi mana yang lebih buruk, Gumi tak mengerti. Menjadi orang yang dianggap gila atau terpendam dalam kubur kenangan.

"Pergilah." Gumi akhirnya menjawab. "Apa pun kau, pergilah. Entahlah kau ini makhluk halus atau halusinasi, kakakku tidak akan tenang jika aku terus begini."

"Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuatku pergi, Gumi."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berhenti membayangkan kau ada di balkon ini? Aku sudah berusaha, tapi kau selalu muncul!"

"Hatimu. Hatimu belum rela. Dan satu lagi ..." jeda sejenak. Gumiya tersenyum getir. "Sudahkah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Gumi tersentak. Selamat tinggal? Astaga, Gumi memang tak pernah mengatakannya. Ia menangis dan menangis di hari kematian Gumiya. Gumi tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena ia masih berharap semoga tiba-tiba Gumiya terbangun, sehingga ucapan perpisahan tak lagi diperlukan. Tapi apa itu yang membuat Gumiya muncul lagi di balkon ini? Tidak mungkin ….

Padahal Gumi sendiri sudah hampir melupakan bahwa ia belum mengatakan selamat tinggal, lalu kenapa Gumiya yang ada di hadapannya tahu? Bukankah Gumiya hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin didengar Gumi? Lalu jika Gumi sendiri lupa ... _Gumiya_ ini apa?

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya, Gumi. Apa pun yang kau tanyakan soal eksistensiku, hanya kau yang bisa menjawab. Karena aku ada di hadapanmu saat ini pun karena kau."

"Aku—" Suara Gumi tercekat. Tinggal mengucapkan dua utas kata saja. Selamat tinggal, atau mungkin Gumi bisa menambahkannya dengan ucapan-ucapan harapan _semoga bahagia dan semoga mencapai surga_ atau apa. Tapi lidahnya kelu, seolah ada rantai dari hatinya yang melarang Gumi membuat Gumiya lenyap. Namun tidak—Gumi tak bisa membiarkan ini ….

"Pergilah, kakak." Vibrasi menyela di sela-sela silabel. "Jika suatu hari aku datang ke balkon ini saat angkasa berkabung dan aku tak menemukanmu, aku janji aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Senyap. Gumi tak menyadari dirgantara telah berubah gelap. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara panggilan sang ibu dari lantai satu, menyuruh Gumi untuk segera makan malam. Gumiya mengukir senyum, tatapannya yang lembut masih menyapu wajah Gumi. "Maukah kau tersenyum sekali lagi?"

Sulit. Sekalipun Gumi memaksa bibirnya membuat kurva, Gumi tak yakin apakah senyum itu akan terlihat manis bagi Gumiya. Mungkin hanya tampak sebagai lengkung tak berarti. Namun Gumiya kelihatan puas. "Sekarang giliranku yang mengatakan pergilah. Ibu memanggilmu. Jadilah anak yang baik untuk ibu. Ibu pasti tidak ingin melihatmu dikira orang gila, kan?"

Biasanya, orang-orang akan menangis di hari perpisahan. Tapi Gumi tidak ingin menangis. Ini bukan perpisahan. Bukankah ini hanya skenario maya yang Gumi ciptakan? Ini tidak nyata kan? Perpisahan Gumi dengan Gumiya sudah terlewat beberapa bulan lalu di pemakaman. Ini hanya skenario semu saja, bukan?

Tapi kenyataannya, walau hanya berpisah dengan sesuatu yang Gumi anggap imaji, pilu tetap menyayat hati. Memaksa likuid serupa kristal merayapi pipi.

Perpisahan. Langit selalu kelabu. Gumi masih tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, langit menjadi kelabu lagi. Musim hujan belum selesai. _Petrichor_ masih semerbak terurai. Para katak masih menyanyi tiada pasai.

Gumi memijakkan kaki di balkon. Sendirian. Ia tak menemukan siapa pun, apa pun. Hanya rinai gerimis dan hawa dingin yang menggelitik kulit. Tak ada Gumiya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tak ada Gumiya yang mengajaknya memandang keindahan kelabu bersama. Tak ada Gumiya lagi ….

Sampai detik itu, Gumi masih tak mengerti apa yang ditemuinya belakangan ini. Ia masih tak mengerti, apakah roh, makhluk halus, atau delusi. Dia menduga Gumiya mungkin belum tenang di alam sana melihat Gumi yang terus menerus berduka, namun Gumi tak percaya roh bisa turun kembali ke bumi. Mungkin delusi … tapi masalah ucapan selamat tinggal ….

Sang bayu menari-nari menyapa, membawa serta hawa dingin. Gumi menarik napas panjang yang menyebabkan uap putih keluar dengan napasnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, kakak."

Apakah sang kakak mendengar ucapan itu, Gumi tak tahu. Ada banyak misteri di alam ini. Gumi juga tak pernah tahu kenapa Gumiya begitu mencintai kelabu. Gumi tak pernah tahu kenapa _Gumiya_ bisa mendatanginya di hari-hari kemarin.

Dan lagi, Gumi masih tak pernah menemukan alasan untuk mencintai kelabu, yang baginya selalu membawa perpisahan bagi ia dan Gumiya.

 **the end**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** problem yang tak terpecahkan sejak dulu : alur kecepetan :"))

yang mau melemparkan kritik dan saran langsung masuk ke kolom review ya :D


End file.
